New Year Eve
by Pyrefly Collector
Summary: The end of one year, the start of another. Hopefully, a whole hell of a lot brighter. Cleon


New years eve is a reflective time, Claire thought as she looked out her apartment window and sighed. She had a lot to reflect on, a lot she would like to forget, to change. She didn't really feel like thinking or feeling anything for that matter. For the first time ever she wanted to just be numb. That wasn't like her at all. She had to be in control. She had always been that way. But sometimes you just needed to let go and she guessed that this was that day. Claire headed for the small family owned bar around the corner. People were rushing around, on foot and in the heavy traffic in the streets. People were getting ready for the parties or the night waiting for the countdown on tv. She walked into the bar, which was packed with the usuals. Claire nodded at the ones who waved and sat in the corner booth, her favorite spot since it had a large pane window that looked down main loved the feel of the weak but bright sun that fought through the overcast sky. Snow had been light so there was enough to call it winter but not enough to keep people indoors. She ordered something light to eat, deciding to wait awhile before drinking. She had been so absorbed into her thoughts that she almost didn't notice the voice in front of her. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite recognize it. She looked up and smiled.

"Leon Kennedy." He smirked and slid into the booth. "This is funny." he said first.

"How so?" she smiled and rested her head on her hands. He shrugged out of his jacket before answering.

"I didn't think we would actually meet somewhere where there wasn't a disaster." he said with a half hearted laugh.

"Yeah disaster follows us. But I am pretty sure it won't tonight."

"How are you so sure?"

"I have a good feeling." he smiled at her

"That's good enough for me."

They talked for a while. A year had passed since the Harvardville Incident. They hadn't really expected to see one another for a long time, maybe never again. Leon was always being whisked away on government missions and Claire kept working towards a better future. One that didn't involve zombies, mutated human beings & constant fear of an outbreak. They were working on it, but nowhere close to completing their goal.

"Where are you staying?" she asked.

"A hotel outside town. I'm only here till tomorrow afternoon actually. They gave me New Year's off." she smiled and let the conversation continue. It was 8 by the time she finally looked down at her phone.

"Wow time flies. Hey Leon, how about you spend New Year's Eve with me? Besides it's better than spending it in the crummy hotel." she looked at him in the eye, trying to gauge his response.

"Sure, sounds good to me." he grinned, which made Claire smiled even wider.

They stopped at the corner store to pick up some snacks and whiskey then went to her apartment and sat on the couch, suddenly extremely quiet.

"Is something wrong?" Claire asked finally. Leon looked up from the floor.

"No. it's just…" she sighed.

"What?"

"We have never been in a normal situation, I have no clue what to say." he chuckled.

"Oh well we can listen to music and just relax." she got up and went to the small kitchen and grabbed two lowball glasses.

"It's kinda funny that I still have these." she set them on the coffee table. "They were Chris' until he gave them to me when he left. I'm not much of a drinker, but he didn't want to throw them out." She poured some whiskey in each of their glasses before she plopped down and rested her head on the back of the couch. She wasn't bothered by the silence. Leon shifted and she peered out of the corner of her eye to see him settle into the cushion.

"Relaxed?" she asked with a smile.

"Actually…yeah been forever since I have just had time to sit and think."

"Yeah, been awhile for me too."

They both smiled at one another. Claire looked at the clock. 10:00. Her neighbors next door were having a party, music boomed quietly in a hypnotic pattern. Claire poured a second glass of whiskey for the both of them then held up the glass.

"To…." she fumbled with a toast.

"Fighting the good fight." Leon offered.

"Yes to that." They clanked the crystal together and both took a swig, Claire barely flinching at the slow steady burn.

They sat there nursing their drinks, talking about things that were probably painful for the both of them. He talked very briefly about his mission in Spain. She knew he couldn't go too far in depth. She told him about Rockfort Island and Antarctica. She kept stoned faced as she decided another drink wouldn't hurt. And she poured Leon another.\

The night seemed to slow to a honey like pace. Midnight was taking forever to come along. The old year was lingering, hanging on the last moments, the last memories that would be made. Leon and Claire were now edging well into the drunk range. They had both had at least 4 drinks, each time, their glasses grew fuller. They had moved closer now. Claire rested her head on Leon's shoulder while he rested his feet on the small coffee table in front of the couch. They watched her clock on the wall, the hands ticking silently, waiting for midnight to come around.

"I have been meaning to ask you something." Claire muttered.

"What's that?" Leon looked over at her.

"This scar…She traced the faint line that ran down his right cheek with her thumb, what happened?" Leon took her hand and kept it against his cheek.

"Ran across an old partner, only were on different sides that time." he let her hand go and she placed it back on her lap. He seemed back in that moment.

Claire looked up at clock after a few moments and realized that midnight was mere seconds away. "Leon." she shifted and tugged on his sleeve but instead of remaining her balance she fell into him and smiled. "Happy New Year." she stayed there against him until he kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back. She kept losing her balance on the couch cushion. Leon simply laughed and kept her close. "You are amazing. Do you even realize that?" He kissed her again. She shook her head and realized that her hair had fallen from her signature ponytail. She went to grab it but Leon stopped her. "You are beautiful." she blushed hiding her face from him.

"Don't do that." he let her settle under his arm, snuggled close. She closed her eyes.

"I just wanna rest my eyes." she yawned. Leon smoothed her hair and kept still and quiet. Claire fell asleep.

The morning light stung Claire's eyes as she woke up. She felt a sharp headache and sour stomach. She had to pick her brain to remember the night before, but the memories came rushing back. She lightly touched her lips and remembered Leon. She jolted up and looked around. He was nowhere to be found. She went into the kitchen and saw no one but when she went to her small fridge she saw a note on blue scrap paper.

Claire,

Last night was great, I have to leave but I have a feeling that we will see each other again. Maybe when the world is scrubbed of Umbrella's viral messes. I can hope that it will end. Until then take care and keep fighting for our cause.

Leon

Claire sat on the couch and smiled. Maybe he was right. Fate had a way of making them met again. She took the glasses and bottles to the kitchen. She rinsed the glasses and placed them along with the bottles in her cabinet. She would probably not touch them for a while. She planned to save it for a victory, which still had a lot of work to achieve. She grabbed her house phone and dialed a number she knew well. She was ready for a new mission, a new start. This year they would get closer to peace, Closer to a piece of mind that they had prayed for since Raccoon City. A peace that she hoped they could share.


End file.
